To Love, or Not to Love
by x-Mikachu Wolf-x
Summary: Blue finds herself captured, mistreated by men, away from home and her dad, lonely and cold. What else could go wrong? Oh, and did we mention, she's beginning to fall in love with her captor. Blue/Tsume.
1. Capture

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter One: Capture

"L-l-let go of me!" Rough hands seized the girl and threw her against the back of a large pickup van. Aqua eyes glared upwards at her captors as Blue struggled against her bondage. Eyes raked up her slim body as Blue was gagged.

"Are you sure the boss wanted us to bring her?" asked a man to another with blonde hair who appeared to be leading the operation. "I thought we were only supposed to bring the supplies and leave. No one said anything 'bout bringing along a girl."

"She already saw our faces," replied the blonde. "And we can always have fun with her after…if the boss agrees," he said hurriedly. "After all, she certainly is a looker."

The door slammed shut on the van and Blue felt the vehicle start up. She began to panic and struggled even harder against the ropes that bound her hands and feet. I mean, what did she ever do to deserve this? Just this morning, she had woken up, had breakfast and went to her father, Quent's, factory to work on delivering the supplies to the customers. Next thing she knew, she was tackled from behind, bound and gagged and carted off into an escape vehicle as strange men stole her Pop's inventory.

"_Oh gosh, what did I ever do to deserve this?" _thought Blue. She thought of how the men viewed her slim and pretty body and shivered. Of course, she was beautiful at the very least and drop-dead gorgeous at the most. She has had several jobs at modeling agencies, what with her spiky, navy blue black hair, her long, slim legs, her tan skin that many would die for and her bright, sparkling aqua blue eyes. "_At least I'm not dressed like a construction worker…"_ thought Blue as she remembered her father's company's hideous "construction worker" uniform and was grateful that she never had to wear it. Today, she was wearing her signature thigh-high black boots, her long, navy blue coat and her signature red scarf.

The van drove for who knows how long and Blue fell asleep at about the 5 hour mark. Banging doors and rough voices talking woke her up as the back door was opened and blinding light shone down on Blue. She blinked as the men grabbed her arms roughly and yanked her out of the van.

"_They're probably from a stupid gang that thinks it'll be funny to rob a poor little factory, kidnap a girl and- OH WHAT AM I THINKING!??! I'm going to die!!!" _Poor Blue.

She was forced into what looked like an old warehouse and pushed into small storage room in the back. The gag was removed from her mouth only to be replaced with a hand.

"If you so much as attempt to escape or call for help, I will make sure you never live to see another day," whispered the blonde. "Of course, if you prove to be a good little girl…we may be able to accommodate you as my…plaything," he whispered as he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek, down her neck….

Blue's eyes widened with fright as he rubbed her shoulder and began to unbutton her coat.

"Marcus! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marcus jumped as he quickly retracted his fingers and whirled around.

"N-nothing sir," he replied, "just m-making sure that the girl is alright." Marcus quickly fled the scene as the light in the door was blocked by another tall figure.

"_Oh great_," thought Blue sarcastically, "_another guy who's just out to get me_."

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" drawled the man standing in the doorway. The light filtered in behind him but she couldn't make out any features on the guy. "You know, staring at my body won't make you answer the question." Blue blushed as she glared at him.

"What makes you think I was looking at you? How about you just untie me so I can get out of here and never have to look at your stupid face again!" she retorted. "In fact, this little "operation" of yours will never work since my dad is probably out looking for me right now and if you were smart, you'd let me go so you won't get caught by the police! Anyways, this is so stupid and –

Fingers caught her chin as her face was jerked up as her eyes widened in surprise. The young man's face was just inches away from hers. She could make out his features, his strong jaw line, short, white hair tied back in a little ponytail, his super tan, flawless skin and his closed eyes?

"You know…you could always just shut up." A warm breath blew across her face, basking her in his lovely musky, intoxicating smell. She whimpered in fear and ecstatic joy as the smell turned her on greatly. What? Did she just say it turned her on? She meant that his smell was disgusting and smelly and just wonderful. His eyes opened and Blue found herself staring into the most amazing, glorious, deep, burning golden eyes she has ever seen.


	2. Help?

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter Two: Help?

Blue blinked as the young man smirked down at her. "What? Have you never seen a guy before?" She quickly regained her cool composure as she stared steadily into his eyes.

"No," she replied sweetly. "I've just never seen a guy quite like you before. I mean, it's pretty hard to find a guy that's both ugly, arrogant AND a jerk!"

"Why you little –"

"Tsume! We've got a problem!" panted a young boy as he darted up to Tsume's side. "Stephen found out that our last raid may have been caught on camera!"

"Shi- it's ok. We'll figure a way out of this," said Tsume. He glanced back at Blue only to find that Blue was glaring back at him. "Alright, lead the way and we'll hold a council meeting to decide what we're going to do." He walked away with the little boy without a backwards glance at Blue, shutting the glass door on his way out and locking Blue in the little room.

Blue continued to glare at Tsume's retreating figure until he turned a corner and faded from her line of sight. Sighing, she slumped down onto the hard concrete floor and looked around her at her surroundings. She was in a tiny boiler room with, oh wow! What a surprise! A boiler was in the room along with a chair and a tiny poker table. The floor, Blue noticed, was extremely dusty and Blue grimaced as she thought of how dirty her favourite coat was getting.

"_Oh snap. How am I ever going to get out of here? Why do these things always happen to me?"_ thought Blue as she remembered how she was felt up by one of her father's worker before bashing his nose in with an uppercut. Perhaps it was her beautiful body, or her feisty attitude that always got her into trouble.

"_It's ok Blue. Just think. You can get out of this. You've been in worse situations. Now, first things first, I've got to try to get out of these ropes."_ Blue was in the middle of figuring out how she was going to untie the ropes when she spotted a rusty nail lying just behind the boiler.

"_How stupid are these men? Leaving behind a nail in a room where they store captives,"_ snorted Blue as she bum-shuffled her way over to the boiler. Turning around, she grabbed the nail with one of her hands and excitedly, she blindly began hacking away at the ropes binding her hands behind her back. Thoughts of escape and reuniting with her father caused Blue to become careless as the nail slipped off the ropes and grazed across her wrist.

"_Damn it Blue. You have to be more careful or you'll be returning to Pops in pieces,"_ thought Blue as she mentally scolded herself for not being careful. She closed her eyes as she continued sawing away at her bindings, counting every stroke that was getting her closer to becoming free and escaping when the door suddenly banged open. Blue jumped, her eyes popping wide open and uttered a little cry as the nail cut across her wrist. Right away, she knew that she had severed an important vein as her fingers brushed against wetness on her wrist.

"Alright, here's the deal. If you stay quiet and promise not to run off to the police, I'll untie you and lock you up in a better room until we get things sorted out," began Tsume as he noticed that Blue's face was screwed up in pain. "What the-" Tsume noticed that Blue's eyes were filled with guilt and he noticed a blood covered nail about a foot from where she was sitting. It didn't take long until he figured out what was happening.

Tsume smirked as he leaned against the doorframe and looked down at Blue. Tears began to fill her eyes as she glared up at Tsume.

"Hmm…I guess we already have a problem, now don't we?" asked Tsume. Sarcasm flashed across Blue's face.

"OK fine! I admit it! I'm trying to escape from this hellhole that you've put me into and I cut myself on a nail ok?" screamed Blue as frustrated tears leaked down her cheeks. Tsume walked over to Blue, bent down and wiped a tear from her cheeks. She looked up at him, astonished as he reached behind her and quickly untied the now bloodied ropes that bound her hands together.

"T-t-thank you?" said Blue as she wondered why he was being so nice to her when she suddenly felt a hand squeezing on her ass. "AUGH what the f-?" screamed Blue as she attempted to leap up and run away before remembering that her feet were still tied. Her body crashed onto the floor as she tried running away and fell sideways. She pushed herself up frantically and in a desperate attempt to get away from the perverted guy, she continued tripping and falling down onto the ground as she scrambled to get away. Finally, exhausted, she flopped onto the ground on her back and looked up. Tsume was sitting no more than 2 feet away from her, laughing at her. Blue's chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breath. After a couple minutes, Blue's ragged breathing quieted down as she tried to sit up and glared warily at Tsume. He has been sitting there the entire time, watching her with amusement.

"_That pervert…"_ thought Blue.

"So…do you need my help?" said Tsume, with a smirk on his face. Blue longed to punch him in his stupid, arrogant face.

"Yes, I do," replied Blue hotly. Tsume pushed himself off the floor in one quick movement and took a step towards Blue. He reached out his hand to her foot and Blue jerked away as his hand made contact with her boots. Tsume looked up quizzically.

"We can stay here all day if you want, I'm not in a rush," said Tsume. Blue glared up at him.

"Just take it off quick," she said. Tsume reached down, and with one swift movement, he cut off the roped bounding her feet with one swipe of his…hand? But Blue had other things on her mind. She glanced at the open door and devised a plan in her head. If only she could reach the door and run outside, she would be home free before Tsume even knew what happened! Now all she needed to do was wait for the right moment…

"OW!" cried Blue as her face contorted in pain.

"What happened?" said Tsume, startled. This was the perfect moment.

"_NOW!"_ told Blue to herself as she sprang up and darted towards the door.

No one is reviewing!!! Wahhh! Please review! Please please please! I need to know what I'm doing wrong and what I can improve on!


	3. Escape

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter Three: Escape

Blue ran as fast as she could. She dared not look back.

"_Keep running, keep running." _She played that phrase over and over again in her mind. It became her beat and she ran to it. _"Keep running, keep running."_

She had no idea where she was going. Blue skidded around corner after corner, trying frantically to find the doorway that led to outside. Why was Tsume not coming after her? After all, Blue never thought she would actually get this far away from him by running.

"_Ha! That idiot is probably out of shape and too slow to catch up to me! Either that or he's still in shock that I had the nerve to run away from him! Good thing too! His oversized ego was getting to him and he needed to be taught a lesson."_

Blue snorted as she continued to run. She turned another corner and skidded to a stop.

"T-T-Tsume?!? What the hell?" Tsume leaned casually along the wall, arms crossed. He seemed to be waiting for her.

"Did you think you'd get away that easily?" asked Tsume, smirking and looking at her. Their eyes met and heat flooded into Blue's cheeks as she spat in his direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Blue coldly. Tsume walked over to her direction and Blue looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Fingers reached down and stroked her cheek before yanking her chin up so that she was forced to look at him.

"Oh now, don't you?" chided Tsume. "I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You cut yourself on a nail trying to escape and when I found out what you were doing, you began to cry so that I'd take pity on you. But once I untied you, you took advantage of me and waited until I fell for your stupid little trick. You forgot one thing though. This is _my_ pad. This is where I reside. You have no hope of getting away from me that easily. I'm not that stupid." Tsume chuckled as his eyes burned into Blue's.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that last part? You could've had me fooled," retorted Blue. "You know what else? I never _planned_ for any of this to happen. Yes, I happened to cut my wrist on a nail trying to escape but I never cried so that you'd take pity on me. In fact, I think you trying to take pity on me is probably the saddest thing that has happened to me so far. I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I just need you to let me go so that I can return to my old life where I was happy and away from YOU!"

Blue knocked his hand away from her chin and turned to leave. Arms snaked around her waist as she was spun around and found herself face to face with Tsume's chest. His arms tightened around her back as her body curved towards his. She looked up to yell at him and her voice caught in her throat as she looked up. The expression on his face was not what she expected. He looked surprisingly caring, soft, as his eyes bore down into hers.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave, at least, not yet." He smiled down at her as his arms tightened even more. He let go of one of his arms to brush away the hair from her astounded face. Tsume leaned down to Blue until their lips were just inched apart.

"Why would I let you go? I'm not down with you yet," he whispered as his breath blew across Blue's face for the second time that day. Blue's eyes closed as she felt Tsume's lips on hers. They were surprisingly rough and not what Blue expected. Heat coursed through her body as Tsume pressed his lips harder against Blue's. His tongue swept across her swollen lips as Blue whimpered, unsure if she should allow entrance.

"_What the HELL is going on? Why am I kissing this jerk? He's such an arrogant toe rag!" _thought Blue as her eyes snapped open. She was about to push away when she felt Tsume's tongue against her lips. Her eyes drifted to a close again and she was about to allow him into her mouth when she heard a snapping noise and felt cold metal around her wrist.

She broke away from Tsume as she staggered back unstably and fell to the floor. She gazed up in amazement as her arms were once more secured behind her back, only this time, they were bounded by metal handcuffs. Tsume smiled down at her as she tried to push herself up off the floor.

"You _ass,_ Tsume! How dare you lock me up again? You're such a manipulative insignificant dunce! Let me go so I can smash that stupid nose of yours back into your stupid face where it BELONGS!" yelled Blue as she glared up at him with the worse look she could give him. "You _used_ that kiss just to get on my good side so you could tie me up again since you knew that I would fight back and not let you put these HANDCUFFS on!" Blue jingled the metal braces as if to prove her point.

Tsume chuckled. "I could hardly let you go without revenge on your little prank. My reputation is on the line and you were such a little tease. I guess I can't let you fool me anymore. As for the kiss, I _know _you liked it. Don't think I didn't hear that little moan that you gave when I…licked you," purred Tsume.

Chagrin flowed through Blue's cheeks as she blushed furiously. Damn it for her emotions getting in the way. _"We'll see about this. Don't think you're the only one who knows how to get revenge. You just wait, Tsume."_

"You don't know what you're talking about! You probably enjoyed the kiss more than I did, which must be true since I didn't enjoy the kiss at all! In fact, I don't think of it as a kiss, it was more like an assault. I hardly gave you my consent for it!" stated Blue.

"Hige! Come!" yelled Tsume and a young man with curly brown hair and a yellow hoodie appeared out of nowhere. "Please take our guest to the room next to mine and make sure she's…comfortable," commanded Tsume.

"As you wish," mumbled Hige as he motioned for Blue to follow him. Blue glared at Tsume as she walked by him and stalked away. Hige led her through an empty corridor and stopped at a room at the end. He opened the room with a card from his pocket and beckoned Blue into the room in a gentlemen fashion. Blue couldn't help but smile. At least _someone_ around here had some manners.

"I'll be sending someone around soon to check up on you. I hope you don't find your stay too uncomfortable here," said Hige, as he gave her a little smile and graciously took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs before leaving the room. Blue could hear the door click and lock from the outside.

"_Great. I'm locked in here. At least the room doesn't look too bad,"_ thought Blue as she rubbed her wrists. The room looked more or less like a hotel room, with a private bathroom. It had a bed in the middle with a TV across from the bed and a desk with a lamp. There was a couch at the end of the room complete with cushions and a closet. Blue walked over to the bathroom and splashed water onto her face. She stared up into the mirror.

"_God, I look like such a mess,"_ thought Blue as she saw her ruffled hair and swollen lips. She was about to take a shower when her room door opened. Marcus, the blonde man who had helped capture her before walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Blue.

"What do you mean, honey? I'm here to supervise you," replied Marcus, running his eyes over her body.

"Well then get out since I'm going to take a shower," said Blue sweetly.

"I'm supposed to supervise you and that means I'm supposed to watch over you. _24/7_."

It took Blue awhile before the message sank in.

"Does that mean you have to be in the washroom while I'm _showering?_" yelped Blue; quite revolted at the idea of Marcus watching her while she showered.

Marcus grinned and motioned for her to continue whatever she was doing before.

"_Fine. If this is just another way that Tsume is going to get revenge on me, then so be it. I'm not going to let this get to me."_

"Alright, but try not to look." Blue stripped down to her bra and underwear as she stepped into the shower. It felt weird to be showering in her underclothes but no way was she going to shower completely naked with Marcus watching. She closed the shower door. It was a queer shower. There was a translucent glass wall going all around the shower that only went up to her neck. Her head was above the divider so that she could see Marcus staring hungrily at her.

"_Great. Just great. Can this day get any worse?"_


	4. Life as a Prisoner pt1

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter Four: Life as a Prisoner part.1

Blue sighed as she turned out the lights. Lying down on the queen sized bed she stared up at the ceiling and wondered how the _hell_ she was ever going to get back to her old life and Quent. How worried her father was, she could only imagine. A single tear seeped from her eye as she recounted today's events. In the morning, she had been kidnapped, shackled and gagged then driven to who knows where and locked up in a boiler room. Then a cocky idiot man who was just so good looking came in and felt her up. She had escaped though, only to get up running into the same man who assaulted her, locked her up yet _again_ and here she was, lying in a prison cell with people outside guarding her.

"_At least Hige came to get Marcus to guard me from outside,"_ thought Blue bitterly. Hige was the only one kind enough to treat her with some kindness and he knew how to act like a proper gentlemen. _Hige_ alone was the one who treated her like a lady and a friend. Perhaps he would have enough power in this hideout to convince Tsume to let her go…if only. She remembered the kiss that she and Tsume had shared. It was a very heated kiss, full with passion and perhaps something deeper than that…until Tsume had shackled her and pushed her away, that is.

"_Two can play at that game, Tsume,_" thought Blue. _"You're not the only one who knows how to play dirty. You don't know who you're messing with."_ Blue smiled grimly as she thought about her model perfect body figure. Then again, it's not too hard to get to a man, as long as you knew exactly how to act and boy, did Blue know how to act. She turned over on her side and let sleep take over.

"Rise and shine babe, we got a lot to do today."

Blue mumbled and turned over in her sleep. She found no reason to get up so early. After all, it was Saturday and she did not need to work at the factory on a weekend, so why was Quent waking her up so early? Suddenly, a warm hand began creeping over her exposed leg and up her thigh. Blue jerked awake and gathered her blankets up around her, horrified. Marcus was sitting on her bed and grinning up at her. All of yesterday's events came flooding back to Blue as she glared warily at Marcus.

"What do you want?" snapped Blue rudely, who disliked Marcus more and more with every passing moment.

"What do you mean, sexy? Tsume ordered everyone to meet in the central hall and that means _everyone_. Just because you're a chick doesn't mean you get to skip out," said Marcus, still grinning up at Blue.

"Where's Hige and why isn't he here instead of you?" asked Blue, who preferred Hige any day instead of Marcus.

"Hige has other things to do and I suggest you get dressed and meet me outside," said Marcus. He had obviously listened to what Hige told him yesterday and allowed Blue her personal space. However, Blue wasn't sure of how long that would last. Hopefully he would still stay out during her shower.

"Wait…" Blue grimaced as Marcus whipped around all too eager to help Blue. "Where do I get my clothing?"

Marcus grinned yet again. "Over there darling, I hope you find your choice of attire quite…pleasing." He pointed at a closet at the very end of the room. Marcus then chuckled quietly and left the room.

Blue sighed and went to the bathroom. She checked herself in the mirror. If she was going to play dirty, she might as well look the part. She brushed her teeth hurriedly and fixed her hair. She opened up every cabinet and drawer in the bathroom in hopes of finding _some_ sort of makeup or hairspray. She was not disappointed.

"_Hmm, apparently I'm not the first girl that Tsume has ever entertained."_ A wave of terror washed over Blue. _"I wondered what happened to them…actually, I rather not know."_ Blue was terrified as she is and she didn't need any assumptions to throw her off. Blue quickly browsed over the makeup she had collected.

"_Oh wow, these aren't half bad. In fact, they are all pretty much brand name materials."_ Blue was impressed. Of course, Tsume and his crew of bandits could probably just steal as much makeup as they wanted. Blue giggled at the thought of Tsume wearing makeup. Marcus' impatient voice echoed through the room as he warned her of the time. Blue quickly popped open the eye liner and the mascara. Grinning to herself, she skilfully applied the makeup. When she was little, she would always dig around in her mother's makeup supplies and she had gotten quite knowledgeable in the art of applying it. When she was done, she fluffed her hair and flipped it over in a sexy manner. She appraised herself in the mirror and was pleased at the job she had done. Blue now had the appearance of a runway model and the manner of a club dancer.

"_Now to find an outfit to match my look…"_ Blue thought as she skipped agilely to the closet. She opened it up and was surprised to find a large assortment of clothing. It took her awhile to remind herself that Tsume was a bandit and had all the time in the world to steal things. Blue flipped through outfit after outfit until she came up with a bundle of clothes. She spread them out over her bed.

"_Perfect."_

Blue's door opened and she was greeted by Marcus. She watched in pleasure as he soaked in her look and gawked over her with widened eyes. Blue was wearing, or should I say, _modeling_ in a little lacy black camisole that peeked through her short white hoodie that revealed part of her creamy flat stomach. She also wore a ruffled black mini skirt complete with a white belt and knee high black leather pumps.

"What are you waiting for? I thought Tsume wanted to see me," said Blue as she began to walk down the hallway, hips swaying. She could all but see Marcus drooling after her, astounded and at a loss for words. It took him well over a minute before he could talk.

"T-Tsume told me to bring you to the meeting room. I think he has a special job for you," stuttered Marcus, still at a loss for words. Blue was worried. Any job of Tsume's was bound to be unpleasant.

They walked down corridor after corridor until Blue was completely lost and had no idea where they were going. Finally, Marcus led her up to largely ornamented door and opened it for her. Bright lights blinded Blue momentarily as she blinked and walked into the large room. Unfortunately, it was not quite as nice looking as the door, for the most interesting thing in the room was the large chandelier that hung above a large table. About 20 or so men were lined up along the wall, looking hungrily at Blue and Blue spotted Tsume was leaning at the very end of the room waiting for her. Hige jumped up and down while waving to her and smiling. Blue managed to return a little smile as she looked around nervously. Tsume beckoned for her to go to him so she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders bravely and began walking towards him. It was like walking through an inspection line as all the men squinted at her and surveyed her marvellous body. Whispers and wolf whistles rang out through the room and Blue gritted her teeth, but kept going. She met up with Tsume and rolled her eyes as his golden eyes raked swiftly up her body.

"Well, why do you need to see me so urgently?" said Blue coldly. She had not forgotten about yesterday yet.

"I needed you to go on an errand for me and I see you are already dressed the part," drawled Tsume as he smirked at her and her outfit. "I was going to have you change into something more appropriate for your job but I guess you already got that covered."

Blue's blood ran cold as she could only imagine what job required her to dress like a baby prostitute.

"I need you to make sure my clients pay their bills and you will use whatever method you require to get me my money, do you understand? That would include… using your feminine charms to get it from them. And if you even _try_ to run away, I swear I will hunt you down and make you regret doing that you hear?" commanded Tsume.

"And what if I don't agree to do your dirty job?" challenged Blue. Fingers clamped over her chin and jerked it up. This trick was getting old and Blue narrowed her eyes at Tsume. Azure eyes met golden ones as Tsume's glistened slyly.

"Then I willgive you a worse job and make you wish you had accepted this one."

Oh man. I must be doing a terrible job. No one is reviewing my story x______x

Darn. Oh well, Merry Christmas everyone!


	5. Life as a Prisoner pt2

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter Five: Life as a Prisoner pt.2

"Damn you, Tsume. Making me do your dirty work and after you kidnap me and lock me up in a room with some perverted guy…" grumbled Blue as she trudged along an empty street. "Where is this place anyway?" asked Blue, talking to herself. "Oh great, now I'm losing it. Why AM I talking to myself?"

Blue looked around and then looked at the slip of paper Tsume had given her. On it was an address and a name.

"Ok. First of all, what kind of a name is G-Dawg? And how secluded must he live from the rest of the world?" said Blue sarcastically. She had been walking for what seemed like hours, empty street after empty street and still, she had not found the address yet. A couple minutes passed and Blue still found herself walking alone. She began to grumble louder. "What kind of a f-ing name is G-Dawg and where does he LIVE?" Blue shouted. A voice behind her made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"G-Dawg is my name and it was passed down from my pop." A low voice growled at her from the shadows of an empty alleyway corner. "Welcome to my pad."

"_Oh damn, I'm dead,"_ thought Blue, as she turned around slowly. A large, hulking shape loomed from the darkness towards her, followed by a gang of what seemed like young men. They were all dressed in black leather and jeans, consistent with what a gang should look like. G-Dawg was the biggest and toughest looking out of all of them, wearing a white tuxedo that looked very odd but boss-like on him.

"H-h-hi," stammered Blue, "T-Tsume sent me because you s-seem to owe him some money…" Blue trailed off. _"Snap out of it Blue. You weren't this scared when Tsume's men grabbed you from the factory and you weren't scared to confront Tsume. Don't let these punks intimidate you."_

Blue's pep talk to herself seemed to boost her confidence greatly and she straightened her back and looked "G-Dawg" straight in the eye. After all, the sooner she was done with this "errand", the sooner she could leave and never go back there again.

"Apparently you owe Tsume money and he wants it back, with interest," Blue repeated.

"So why did he send you instead of his normal gangs. Tsume doesn't send chicks to us unless they have a purpose," asked a young man on G-Dawg's right side. Blue assumed he was G-Dawg's sidekick.

"Tsume has his reasons and he wanted me to come here," said Blue stupidly, knowing that her statement made no sense whatsoever. Hopefully, these boys were as stupid as they looked.

"No." G-Dawg looked up at her.

"No?" repeated Blue, looking puzzled.

"I know Tsume's intentions. I wouldn't pay his goons so he sent you hoping that you could persuade me to give it to you. And since you're a chick, I think you already know your duty.

"B-but you can't be serious. I just came to collect the money. Now if you could just give it to me, then I can be on my way out and never come to bother you again…" Blue's confidence was diminished greatly as she looked around nervously.

"Boys, go get the money and we'll give it to her when I'm…_ready_," G-Dawg said, his voice full of implications.

"Aye G," said his gang as they walked off towards the alleyway and disappeared out of sight, leaving "G" and Blue alone, facing each other. Judging by the size of G-Dawg and the authority he had over his goons, there was no way Blue could fight him off. Even if she did, he could send the men after her and even she wouldn't be able to run away from all of them.

"Well, I guess I can go wait over there as your men g-" started Blue. An arm snaked around her waist, cutting her off midsentence. Blue spun around and slammed into G's massive chests. He looked down at her, eyes full of desire and Blue's blood ran cold. She took this as a sign to run, if only she could. A hand snaked down her body as she struggled in his grasp, her wrist beginning to hurt.

"Honey, you ain't getting the money until I get what I want and it's been a long time since a chick's been down here, babe," growled G in a low voice.

"Please, let me go. You don't need to give me the money, keep it! I don't want it! Just let me go, please!" pleaded Blue, panic filling her voice. She was struggling in G's iron grasp and didn't notice his hands gripping onto the bottom of her shirt. Suddenly, the hand jerked upwards and Blue's white hoodie ripped from bottom to top. G discarded it in a corner and was in a hurry to rip off her camisole. Soon, Blue was clad only in her miniskirt and black lacy bra.

"_Of all days to wear a black, let alone lacy bra,"_ moaned Blue to herself, mentally beating herself up for being so stupid. G-Dawg's hand began to reach down her skirt and through her panties. Out of sheer panic, Blue wrenched her arm away from G-Dawg, gasping in pain as she heard a muffled popping sound and her vision flickered. However, she had gotten out of G's grasp and fell to the asphalt floor. Black and white sparkles danced in her eyes and she felt overwhelming pain from her left arm, and Blue skittered away from G, not knowing what direction she was going in. Her back hit a solid brick wall and Blue could go no further. She forced her eyes to open and focus, looking around for G. She saw him standing in the same position as he was when she had gotten away from him, with a smirk on his face.

"Honey, that's not gonna work. You and I are gonna have some fun together," said G, advancing to Blue.

"NO!" screamed Blue, pain paralyzing her, unable to move…

Suddenly, a black blur whooshed in front of her and Tsume appeared. His back was facing Blue as he stood in a protective stance over her. G-Dawg looked taken aback and he took a step backwards.

"Tsume. Where'd you come from?" asked G.

"Doesn't matter _Dawg_. I sent Blue to collect money from you, now to be your play thing," snarled Tsume.

"_Wait a minute…didn't Tsume say before that I had to use my "feminine charms" to get the money back? I'm doing what he wanted, even if it was against my will. Why is he going back on his word?"_ thought Blue, confused.

"Give me my money now, before I rip out your throat." The tone of Tsume's voice was murderous and for the first time, Blue felt afraid of him.

"Fine. Here's your money," snapped G, slapping a wad of cash down at Tsume's feet. "Now let me have my fun with that babe," he said, taking a step closer to Blue. Blue cringed and braced herself.

In a roar of fury, Tsume shimmered down into a…wolf? and bounded over to G, his fur bristling. With a paw on G's neck, Tsume bit down on the jugular, blood sputtered everywhere. Blue's eyes widened in horror as the wolf turned around, stepping over G's corpse towards her. She tried to scuttle away, whimpering in pain as she jarred her dislocated shoulder. Suddenly, Tsume was standing in front of her again, blood smeared on his cheek and hands.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said softly, reached out for her.

"NO! Get away you- you _monster!_" screamed Blue. She began to hyperventilate as she looked up at him with widened eyes. She was nearing hysterics _and_ she was wearing nothing but a lacy bra and her mini skirt. Tsume sighed and scooped her up in his arms in one swift motion. She thrashed around in his arms and Tsume tightened his hold on her. He bounded away and leapt up from building to building. Blue screamed and clamped her eyes shut as she felt wind whistling through her hair. Soon, the ride was over and Tsume lowered Blue onto the floor. She was still hysterical as she was seated on the ground, gently but firmly by Tsume. He took a step back and turned to face Blue, leaning calmly against the wall.

"You know, you can stop with the drama now, it's hurting my ears," drawled Tsume in a cool voice. It took Blue nearly five minutes to calm down and to speak properly. She looked up at him with fear deep in her eyes.

"I-I…y-y-you're a _wolf!_" stammered Blue. "A-a- _wolf!"_

Tsume sighed. "Yes, I think we all came to a conclusion that I am in fact, a wolf."

Blue drew in a shaky breath. "How can you be so _calm_? I just saw you turn into a wolf and _kill_ a man! In cold blood! How could you? I thought wolves were extinct."

"Well, we're not," said Tsume nonchalantly, as if he was asked his question every day. "Are you done with the interrogation? Because you're arm is still dislocated in case you didn't notice."

At the mention of her arm, Blue felt pain rushing through body and moaned. She looked at her arm and gritted her teeth against the pain. Tsume stepped closer to help her and she screamed at him.

"Get AWAY! Just because I know you, doesn't mean I trust you, _wolf_!"

"You could stop with the screaming. We wolves have sensitive ears," drawled Tsume. "And if you rather I leave you here with your arm dislocated, near G's merry band of idiots, be my guest."

Blue's eyes filled with tears. "Fine. Help me. Kill me. Go on, I know your secret. Kill me already dammit!" screamed Blue.

"You're screaming again," reminded Tsume. "And what makes you think I have to kill you?"

"Aren't you afraid I'll spill your secret to the world and people will hunt you down?" asked Blue, confused.

"Are you really going to tell anyone that I'm a wolf," asked Tsume, dangerously close to Blue now. His face with level with hers as he crouched down in front of her…

"I don't know," breathed Blue, unable to think of anything else coherent at the moment. All the could think of was how damn good Tsume smelled. He leaned closer to her…closer…

A loud resounding popped followed by a piercing scream shattered the calm of the atmosphere. Tears flew from Blue's eyes and she slumped forward onto Tsume's shoulder. While she was distracted by him, Tsume had taken the liberty to snap her shoulder back into its socket. She sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder and he sat down, gathering her onto his lap. Her shoulder began to swell and Blue pounded onto Tsume's back, crying.

"Shh…it's ok. I was kidding. I'm not going to kill you," said Tsume comfortingly, softly.

Suddenly, Blue's hand flew out of nowhere and she smacked Tsume on the cheek, hard enough that it left a hand print. Her other hand, though it was throbbing and the pain was almost unbearable, reached to his face and clawed him. She scratched at his face, half blind with fury and fell backwards out of his lap. She would've continued to scratch in midair if Tsume's binding grip hadn't settled itself onto her wrist, pinning her down, straddling her. Tsume's sudden weight on Blue caused her to gasp in surprise as she felt the sudden warmth on her belly and…lower area… to be comforting and a wave of desire shot through her body. She looked up and saw Tsume glaring at her, a bloody scratch on one cheek and a red hand print on the other. Blue looked at her hands and saw that one of them had a bit of blood on the tips of the fingers and under her nails.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" growled Tsume, looking like a wolf once more.

"You. Are. An. Ass," stated Blue. "You could've _told_ me that you were going to relocate my shoulder!"

"You wouldn't have let me do it if I told you," yelled Tsume. That was true, but Blue wasn't about to admit defeat.

"I think I should've been able to decide whether I want my arm relocated or n-" began Blue. She was suddenly cut off by Tsume's lips on hers and her eyes widened. It felt nice. The kiss was soft and persuasive. Too persuasive, but Blue didn't care. Her eyes closed as she wrapped tugged her wrist free of Tsume's hold and wrapped them around his neck. She then disentangled her legs from Tsume's and wrapped then around his waist, pulling herself up to him until she was dangling off the floor, her chest against his…If she was going to go through hell, she might as well get the best out of it, and kissing Tsume might be the best she was going to get.

Tsume rolled over, pulling Blue onto of him. Blue fell in between his legs and was resting against his chest, looking up at him. Tsume looked down at her and their eyes met, both of them loving the way each other looked when they were full of desire. Tsume's fingers traced Blue's bare back as she remembered her other clothes were shredded by G.

Golden eyes looked at azure ones and Tsume drew her in for another kiss and Blue was blissfully unaware that they were right outside of Tsume's hideout, the sun beginning to set, shadows cast all around them, creating a subtle and mysterious atmosphere. Tsume's fingers lingered at her bra strap and Blue's hand was resting against the part of his chest that showed through his artfully ripped leather jacket. She reached to pull off his jacket when a door opened, light flooding into the alleyway. Blue looked up, annoyed and wondered why she never noticed how dark it was getting outside.

"T-Tsume? Blue?" stammered Marcus.

Blue snapped back into reality. She shot back up to her feet, leaving Tsume looking annoyed and relaxed at the same time. He was still lying on the ground, looking as sexy as ever…wait. Had Blue just thought that Tsume was sexy?! No, that was wrong. He's a self-conceited jerk who doesn't care for anyone but himself.

"Thank goodness you're here _Marcus_. Please, bring me back to my room. I'm exhausted and I have a headache." Without another word, Blue swept away, leaving Tsume in the alley, on his back as Marcus followed her inside, with a puzzled look at Tsume.

Tsume gritted his teeth. What the hell was her problem? They were doing so well until Marcus came, and the way she said his name… A wave of jealously shot through Tsume and he pounded his fist onto the ground.

"Two can play at this game and you better be ready for round two, _Blue…_"

Well…here's the next chapter and it's a lot longer, just like you asked for. Hehe I'm having so much fun writing it! Sorry if I haven't updated in so long. Midterms are coming up and I'm stressed like no tomorrow…

Exams…ME NO WANT!


	6. A Hot, Wet, and Disastrous Night

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter Six: A Hot, Wet, and Disastrous Night.

Blue stalked into her room and closed the door on a confused Marcus. What had just happened? It was like a stranger had taken over her and she had no control over it. A hot and roaring monster was wheeling from her heart to her brain and back again. Her brain said no, but her heart said yes and they were in a raging battle. She slumped into the love seat in the corner of her room, her mind in a blur. Perhaps she would just take a shower. That would calm her down. Blue walked to the doorway of her room and peeked outside. No one was in sight. Delighted, Blue quietly closed the door and skipped to the closet. No one would be _guarding_ her as she showered tonight. She picked out some casual clothes that were no where near as revealing as what she had worn this morning and some clean underwear. Quickly, she raced to the washroom and was about to undress when she heard her door open. Groaning, she walked over and opened the door, ready to tell Marcus to wait outside when she saw herself face to face with the person she least wanted to see.

"Tsume?! What are you doing in my room?" blurted out Blue, before she realized how wrong that sounded. Apparently Tsume thought the same.

"Whatever do you mean, Blue? And why are you blushing?" he smirked, an innocent expression on his face.

"I'm not blushing! It's hot in here," retorted Blue, turning around before he could see her blush even more.

"In the washroom?" asked Tsume, as sarcastic as ever. "Besides, it's time for dinner. I've got a special surprise for you and I came to escort you."

"I was about to shower before you came barging into my room uninvited," snapped Blue, clearly upset about his teasing.

"Well then, be my guest and go shower. You need it," laughed Tsume. Blue gritted her teeth and longed to punch him in his handsome face. She walked back into the washroom and was about to close the door when Tsume walked in after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Blue stiffly.

"Why, I'm supervising you. Making sure you're not going to try to escape out into the air vents or something," replied Tsume.

"You can't stay in here," said Blue, shocked.

"I can do whatever I like. Now hurry up with your shower, I don't have all day," said Tsume.

"Turn around you pervert, I'm going to take off my clothes," said Blue, blushing at how stupid that sounded. Again.

"How do I know you're not going to hit me on my head so that I'll pass out after I turn around?" asked Tsume, barely able to conceal a grin. Blue gritted her teeth and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her waist. She wiggled out of her skirt, not caring how awkward she must look to Tsume. Then she tugged her underwear down and laid her clothes onto the counter, careful to make sure her skirt was on top of her underwear. Then she went into the shower and carefully closed the door. Tsume was still watching her like an eagle, his grin growing bigger and bigger with every attempt she made at undressing herself without letting him see. After closing the door, Blue hung her towel over the divider and stripped off the remainder of her closing and tossing them over onto the floor. Sighing with relief, Blue quickly turned on the shower. She was so interested in lathering her shampoo into her hair, that she didn't notice Tsume standing right on the other side of the divider. Of course, he couldn't see her naked body, but he could see from her neck up.

"So, what did you think of the task that I gave you today?" drawled Tsume in her cool, laidback voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Blue, not looking him in the eye.

"You know what I mean. How was my job compared to your average everyday boring life working at that warehouse? You should be grateful that I rescued you from that dump," said Tsume. Blue blinked. How could Tsume even say that?

"What are you saying?" cried Blue. "You took me from my life and my family! I was perfectly happy until you came along and kidnapped me!"

"Hey, calm down," said Tsume, holding up his hands. "I never meant for you to come along. It's not my fault you were so attractive to my men." Blue looked at him in surprise.

"I'm attractive?" she asked.

"To my men. But don't forget. They don't get out often enough to see more then one or two women in a year. So to them, you probably look like an angel." Blue narrowed her eyes at Tsume and continued on with her shower. She took her bar of soap and ran it over her body, spreading it along with her hands.

"As I was saying, I have another special job for you," said Tsume, his voice thick with implications.

"What?" asked Blue warily, rinsing off the remainder of the soap on her body.

"Since I never expected my men to…_bring along_ a girl, I decided to make the best out of the situation. So tonight, you are going to be the main source of entertainment. Outside sources tell me that you have some experience with night clubs."

Blue blushed, remembering how she used to sneak out at night and entertain herself by dancing at a nightclub. She had not been a stripping or a prostitute, just dancing… suggestive dancing though.

"Anyways, I already brought your _outfit_ with me, so you'll have no need for your t-shirt and jeans," drawled Tsume, flashing a skimpy outfit at her. Anger flared up from within Blue.

"I'm NOT going to do it! I'm sick of you always bossing me around and treating me like I'm a sex slave or something! I almost got killed today no thanks to you and now you want me to be a stripper for your disgusting group of men! NO! I'm _through_ with listening to you! You're going to send me home right now and never contact me again ok!" Blue yelled.

Tsume was standing there, with a giant smirk on his face. Blue let out a murderous roar and grabbed the towel from the divider. She whipped it around her body and secured it tightly, making sure all her more "private" parts were well hidden. Flinging the shower door open, she leaped outside, not bothering to turn off the water, and stabbed a finger into Tsume's chest.

"How dare you not listen to me and WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Blue was turning red in the face. Tsume laughed and Blue's eyes widened. Never in her life, had she seen someone as arrogant as him. Her hand went up to smack him in the face but Tsume had caught her wrist before she could give him a taste of her palm.

"Why must you always overreact?" laughed Tsume.

"Overreact?!? I'll show you overreact!" shrieked Blue. She launched her entire body at Tsume and felt great contentment at the surprised look on Tsume's face as she knocked them both into the counter.

"What are you doing?!?" cried Tsume as he shoved her away.

"I'm doing what I've always wanted to do for a very long time," growled Blue as she paced around him. Tsume kept a wary eye on her and tried again to reason with her.

"Look Blue, I know you feel a bit worried about performing in front of other men but I promise you that I'll still be around. I know just how attracted you are to me-" began Tsume. He was cut off by a raging growl followed by an attractive girl hurling herself towards his midsection. Tsume had the wind knocked out of him as he staggered back and felt himself falling. His eyes widened as he realized he had tripped over the edge of the shower and grabbed on to the nearest stationary thing to him. Unfortunately, it happened to be Blue. Blue let out a small, surprised shriek as Tsume wrapped his arm around her waist and found herself being pulled tightly across Tsume's chest, falling into the shower. Water splashed onto her back and her towel quickly became wet and heavy. She was lying on top of Tsume with water pelting her from the showerhead. The bottle of shampoo had been knocked down off the shelf and burst open, covering them in a wonderful fragrance and slippery bubbles.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled an irritated Tsume from underneath her.

"You're the idiot who pulled me down in the first place," retorted Blue, equally as irritated.

"You were an even bigger idiot to have tried to fight someone tougher than you," challenged Tsume.

"Well then," replied Blue, narrowing her eyes. "I guess you won't mind me doing this to you since you're so tough." As she was saying that, she quickly raised her hand up and smacked it as hard as she could across the scar on her bare chest. A resounding slapping sound echoed through the washroom and Blue's hand hurt instantly. However, her pain was nothing compared to Tsume's seeing how Blue just five-starred his chest. Tsume let out a howl of pain and flipped Blue off of him. Blue felt herself flying through the air and felt herself crashing into the enclosed walls of the washroom. How painful it was to bounce off various glass walls. A sudden pressure from her midsection cut off her air supply as she gasped in surprise. Looking up and blinking water out of her eyes, she found herself looking face to face with a murderous looking Tsume. For the second time that day, he looked like a wolf to her. But Blue met his eyes with a steady gaze, not backing down. She was through with people messing with her.

"What. The. Hell," growled Tsume, glaring at her, pinning her wrist and body down with his own body and hands. There was a red handprint, barely visible on his tan skin on his chest. Blue felt like laughing for that one very small second but the laughing feeling quickly vanished after she looked up at Tsume's face. Water was dripping off his hair and into her eyes and it was burning them.

"Can you please let go of my hands?" asked Blue in a more docile voice.

"So you can just slap me again?" growled Tsume. Apparently he wasn't in _his_ happy place yet.

"No. I want to use my hands to wipe the water out of my eyes," said Blue, her eyes closed to prevent any more water from going into them. "And can you please get off? You're cutting off my air supply with your weight." There was a silence and Blue waited impatiently. "Look ok, I'm sorry with what I did. Ok, I'm not really and I'm glad I did it, but you deserved it. You know how obnox-" began Blue. She was stopped in midsentence with a pressure on her soft lips. "Oh!" murmured Blue as she opened her eyes. The water blurred her vision and all she saw was a head extremely close to her and felt satin smooth lips working against her own. They were hypnotic and Blue had to close her eyes. The water was absolutely _painful _and the shampoo running into her eyes weren't helping. Tsume released his hold gently to cup his hand around Blue's head and pull her face closer to his, if that was even possible. Blue gasped for air after what seemed like an eternity and quickly wiped the water out of her eyes. She found that it was no use as water continued to drip onto her face so Blue pushed Tsume off of her and sat up. She rubbed her eyes yet again and found herself looking at Tsume with a strange expression on his face. Tsume's short hair looked shiny with the water and his tight leather clothing looked even tighter with the water in them.

"You were saying?" breathed Tsume.

"I think I was saying that you need to come closer and show me what what's under your clothing," breathed Blue. Tsume slid closer to her and kissed her on her lips again. Blue brushed her finger over his bare arms and pulled on the bottom of his leather shirt. It was stuck. Go figure. So Tsume reached down and pulled up his shirt and continued kissing Blue. But Blue had different plans. She broke the kiss and pushed Tsume back a little bit. Finally, she had a clear view of his bare chest. It was as muscular as she had imagined it to be, complete with an X shaped scar in the middle of his tan chest. Blue traced his scar with her finger and stopped at the faint red mark on his chest that she had made earlier. His skin felt perfectly smooth and the shampoo had made it slick. Tsume gasped quietly and closed his eyes. Blue leaned forward and kissed his chest. She felt the heat searing from his body to her mouth and she stuck out a tentative tongue. She could taste Tsume's scent and all his masculinity. Her senses exploded into a wild frenzy and she pressed her mouth to his chest as hard as she could. Her gentle sucking caused Tsume to groan and, with a sudden movement, pin her against the side of the shower. He leaned forward, and took of his pants. Blue looked speculatively at Tsume, clad only in his boxers now. She fingered his plaid boxers gently.

"I didn't know they had patterns on them," she said huskily.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," replied Tsume. He bent down to suck on her collarbone and Blue closed her eyes. She twined her hands around his short, white hair and sighed. This is it. This was amazing. She wrapped her legs around Tsume's lower body and pulled herself up to him. The shampoo had made both their bodies slippery so Blue had a hard time getting a grip at first. She was now pressed up against the shower wall, sitting on the floor, with her legs wrapped around Tsume's body which was lying between her legs. How awkward was this position…how delightful was this position. Her towel had slipped down quite a bit, revealing part of her creamy, full breast. Her wet towel had also clung tightly to her body, showing off her perfect curves.

"How about you skip dinner with my men tonight and come have dinner with me," whispered Tsume, his mouth close to Blue's ear.

"That's the best idea you've had so far," groaned Blue. She guided his mouth back to hers and their tongues fought for dominance. Blue could feel Tsume's need for her pressing urgently against her body through his soaked boxers. She laughed inwardly. Of _course_ Tsume didn't find her attractive. Tsume's hand reached up to pull her face closer to his. The other hand went down her leg, still wrapped around him lower body. His hand ran down her calf to her thigh. It continued to travel lower and lower…they would continue this hot, wet, _perfect_ moment, all though the night and all of next day. They would continue this all through eternity…or at least they thought they would, until Hige burst through the washroom door in a rush, wondering where Blue had disappeared to and why she wasn't answering her door.

Am I doing something wrong? I'm barely getting any reviews 

Maybe it's just because I'm a noob writer.

Oh well. It was fun to write this chapter. Enjoy the smexy hotness everyone!


	7. Night at Tsume's pt1

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter Seven: Night at Tsume's pt.1

Blue blushed as she gathered her wet hair in her hands. She hitched her towel around her naked body tighter and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks were still red as she remembered back on when Hige had barged in unannounced and interrupted her…shower. Of course, one look at Tsume's face was enough reason for Hige to hightail it out of there.

Chagrin flushed her face as Blue applied her makeup carefully, wanting to look perfect for her dinner with Tsume. The blue cocktail dress that Tsume had specially picked out for her was draped over the counter. Baby blue and silky, the dress clung tightly to her body and flared out at her hips, ending a little over her knees. It was gorgeous, of course, and with Blue wearing it, the dress was simply stunning.

Blue tiptoed out of her room carefully, knowing the Tsume's room was right next to hers. Her barefoot padded soundly and she raised a fist, ready to knock on the door.

Suddenly, the door wooshed open and Tsume was there, leaning against the doorframe. This was the first time she's seen him without his signature leather attire and he was…well, _hot_. Tsume wore a simple black dress shirt (top buttons undone of course) with a white tie and black jeans. Was Blue ever glad that her foundation and makeup covered up most of her red face.

"Would you like to come in?" Tsume asked, peering down at her through his lashes.

"S-sure," stammered Blue, stumbling into the room. She silently cursed Tsume and his uncanny ability to make her flustered in such a short period of time. She padded into the room. A faint wave of cologne swept over her and she closed her eyes, inhaling. It was one of her weaknesses really, the smell of cologne. Upon opening her eyes, she saw a room that was much like hers, rather plain and hotel looking. The only difference was that there was a glass doorway leading onto a balcony outside. Blue walked slowly over to the doorway, ignoring Tsume for the time being. She slid the doorway open and stepped outside.

"It's _beautiful_!" she gasped, looking up at the stars. Back in the city where she lived, the bright lights would not allow her to see any stars, but here…here was different. The cool night breeze swept her navy hair back.

"This is where we'll be dining tonight," murmured Tsume, behind her. Blue gave a little jump of surprise and whirled around, facing him.

"Don't _sneak up_ on me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, like I said before, it's not my fault if your senses aren't good enough," smirked Tsume.

"Well, like _I_ said before, it's not my fault that you're a _wolf_ and YOUR senses are good!" sneered Blue, pushing Tsume back a little. "You should be glad that I even came. You know, if I didn't see those beautiful stars outside, I already had half a mind to go back the way I came and leave you alone to your miserable little self! Got it?"

Tsume grabbed her hand and held it tightly up to his face. Blue's hand curled into a fist as she struggled to pull her hand back.

"Why must you always insist on using physical force to try to fight me? You know you can't win," said Tsume, eyeing her balled up fingers. "You already know I'm a wolf, so why bother trying to hurt me?"

"That's because I know that you can be hurt," replied Blue sweetly, raising her leg, ready to kick him in his sweet spot. As her knee swept upwards, a warm hand curled around her calf and Blue felt herself being yanked forwards. The next thing she knew, her right leg was curled around Tsume's hips and his hand was holding her leg there in place. Her stomach was pressed up against his and Blue's face was up close and personal to his.

"You forgot again, silly. I'm a _wolf_. My reflexes are much faster than yours, _human_," smirked Tsume. Blue gazed back into his eyes, determined not to let him get the better of her.

Suddenly, Tsume jerked her hand forward and Blue's upper body flew towards his. Her chest collided with his and unfortunately, she had something vital up there that he didn't. Tears stung in Blue's eyes as her chest throbbed. Tsume's mouth closed over hers, enveloping her in a kiss. Blue's tears were replaced with shock as she felt him working his tongue over her smooth lips. All pain was forgotten over the previous incident as Blue closed her eyes and twined her fingers in his short, white hair.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Blue blushed again as she turned around and leaned over the railing on the balcony. Tsume strode towards the door, opening it. Marcus stood outside with a cart full of dishes and food.

"It's about time. Get it," growled Tsume and Marcus hurried to do as he said. He wheeled the cart over to the balcony, stopping short as he caught sight of Blue. He let out a sigh that caused her to turn around.

"Hi Marcus," Blue said warily, looking at him.

"Have I ever mentioned how hot you are?" he said bluntly. Blue looked very much taken aback.

"N-no, I'm afraid you haven't," stammered Blue, flushed at what he said. Marcus walked confidently up to her and pressed up right against her. Her back was against the balcony and Blue was trapped. In a bold voice, he tipped her chin upwards towards his face with two fingers and said, "You know babe, you could always come 'round and have dinner with m-"

Marcus' words were cut short as Tsume grabbed him around the collar of his shirt and yanked him backwards off of Blue. Blue remained stationary in the position that she was when Marcus was hitting on her due to surprise. Her mind was whirling. _What the-?_

Tsume guided Marcus to the door roughly. Before slamming the door shut on his face, he murmured some words that Blue couldn't hear, but judging by the look on his face, they weren't friendly. Tsume huffed as Marcus disappeared behind the heavy wooden door and turned around to face Blue. Some anger disappeared on his face as he saw her cast a frightened look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, rather sweetly at that. "Sorry you had to put up with him."

"N-no…I'm fine," said Blue, still shaken.

"Would you like to…eat? I swear that the food is satisfactory," said Tsume, gesturing at the cart Marcus had left behind.

"There's no table though," said Blue, looking around. "Where are we eating?"

"Well, you said you liked to see the stars outside, so why not eat on the balcony?" smirked Tsume when he saw Blue's reaction to what he was saying.

"Serious? But there's no table," replied Blue, shocked.

"Well, I could get my men to bring up some tables, but there's always a chance that Marcus might come bac-" began Tsume, only to be cut off by Blue's retort.

"NO! This is fine. I'll eat on the ground," she said, plopping quickly onto the wooden paneling of the balcony. Tsume laughed as he brought plates of food off the cart and joined Blue on the floor.

They ate in silence for awhile; Blue enjoying the stars that she rarely saw.

"What's it like…being the leader of a…whatever you guys run here," asked Blue curiously, nibbling on her ribs.

"Well," said Tsume slowly, "It's my kind of life. I live here and I breathe what I do."

Blue nodded slowly, thinking of what he had just said.

"Don't you get lonely sometimes? I notice that you don't hang around much of your men," said Blue, looking up at him. She curled her legs to the side, careful not to dirty the dress. Tsume didn't answer her, but he looked at her, his eyes curiously bright.

"I don't have friends. I don't need them," he replied after a pause.

Blue snorted. "That's crap Tsume. Everyone needs friends and you know it. No wonder you're such a grouch all the time!"

Tsume rolled his eyes at her and continued eating.

After Tsume was done eating, he waited for Blue to finish her meal like what a good gentlemen would do.

"What? No temper tantrum at me tonight?" he smirked, leaning against the wall.

Blue laughed. "What? You're not being a jerk tonight?"

Tsume was silent. "I guess that's true. I'm feeling especially kind tonight…so I might even put up with someone like you."

Blue scowled and finished up the last of her salad. "That was an amazing dinner, Tsume." He tilted his head at her and Blue took it that he was acknowledging what she had said.

"Do you drink?" ask Tsume suddenly.

"What? Drink what?" said Blue, rather confused.

Tsume snorted. "Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything smart to come out of you. I mean alcohol. Wine. Beer. You name it."

Blue narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah? I always go out with my father's men after work. They're crazy at a bar and we have drinking contests all the time," she lied.

Tsume lifted an eyebrow at her. "And so I'm guessing that you don't participate in these contests."

Blue sat up straight. "Are you suggesting something?" she asked hotly.

"No, merely stating the fact that I think you're lying," replied Tsume calmly.

Well, of course she was lying, but she wasn't about to admit that to _him_.

"Bring it on," shot back Blue.

Tsume smirked at her as a shiver ran down Blue's back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A small wineglass was held in both of their hands as Blue and Tsume glared at each other. Or rather, Blue was glaring at Tsume and Tsume was smirking at Blue.

"Let's make this contest more interesting. We'll play rock, paper, scissors and the loser drinks a glass of wine if they lose," said Tsume.

"This isn't exactly fair. You could spike my glass of wine with some drug for all I know. How 'bout we alternate between drinking wine and something else, so we don't drink too much."

"Fine. How bout we drink a glass of wine and strip off an item of clothing on alternating rounds," said Tsume with a devious grin.

Shock flashed through Blue's face as she realized this was Tsume's intention all along.

"Are you CRAZY? I'm not playing a stripping game with you!" she shouted, getting up and crossing her arms.

"Are you backing down, Blue? Didn't take you for a chicken," drawled Tsume.

Heat coursed through her cheeks as she looked at what she was wearing. "I'm only wearing a dress. I think I deserve to change."

"Be my guest, but don't run away," said Tsume, gesturing towards the door.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. School messed me over big time. So I'll give you guys longer chapters! Summer is coming so keep an eye out for more chapters!**


	8. Night at Tsume's pt2

My first ever fanfic on this site and I do not own Wolf's Rain thanks for asking.

Chapter Eight: Night at Tsume's pt.2

Ten short minutes later, Blue found herself marching back into Tsume's room. She had changed out of the pretty baby blue dress and into, well, just about everything she could get her hands onto. She had layers upon layers of various camis, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies, basically everything that she could get out of the closet and fit onto her body. She waddled back into the room and found Tsume sitting outside on the balcony, looking at the stars. She tiptoed up to him, her socks silencing her walk. Hey, even socks counted for strip rock-paper-scissors!

"Hi," she said timidly, not looking into his eyes at first.

"Hi," he replied, looking at her. "You look good. You should wear sweats and hoodies all the time. Covers up all your body fat."

Blue looked up astonished. She was about to thank him for the compliment but now she was thinking otherwise.

"Excuse me?! Can't you go on sentence without making some stupid, snide comment about how ugly or fat I am?" snapped Blue, irritated.

"Of course. I just did," smirked Tsume. Blue got up in a huff. "Oh, leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied coldly. Cold hands locked around her wrists like iron fetters.

"I'm afraid we still have a game to finish," said Tsume, looking deep into her eyes. "I thought you said you weren't chicken. Well, prove it."

Blue narrowed her eyes and plopped onto the balcony, facing the many beer bottles that were lined up neatly on the floor. She felt a sudden rush of concern as she remembered her low tolerance for alcohol. What did she just get herself into?

"I'm ready when you are," she said, staring steadily at Tsume. He laughed and settled on the opposite side of her.

"On the count of three," she said.

"Don't you mean rock, paper, scissors?" said Tsume, rolling his eyes at her. Blue blushed.

"Um…yeah, ok fine. Rock, paper SCISSORS!" she cried, forming her hand into the shape of "scissors." She looked at Tsume's hand. It was a fist. She lost. Go figure.

"Go on, what are you waiting for? Or are you chickening out?" prompted Tsume. Blue grabbed one of the beer bottles and popped the top open. She threw a challenging look at Tsume and took a swig from the bottle. She grimaced involuntary as the beer washed down her throat. Blue wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked triumphantly back at Tsume.

"There. We play again," she challenged. "Rock, paper, scissors!" she said, making paper. She yelled out happily as she saw that she had beat Tsume. "Drink up, pretty boy," she crowed proudly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her beer, taking a long drink.

"Hey! That was my beer!" yelled Blue angrily. She blushed hard as Tsume's fingers once again, found her chin and she stared deep into his eyes.

"Suck it up, Princess."

"Rock, paper, scissors." She had lost again. Blue swore under her breath as she reached for the opened beer bottle. She cried out in shock as Tsume ripped the bottle from her fingers. "What did you do that for?" she yelled at him. "Give it back to me!"

"Did you really forget about the deal or are you just as stupid as I thought you were?" asked Tsume, setting the beer bottle far away from her. "You're welcome to drink as much as you like, but you still have to strip off an item of clothing." There was a long silence between them in which Blue sat there, wondering what she should take off. Finally she settled on pulling off one of her socks.

Several rounds later, Blue found herself losing much more than she would've liked and each new swig of beer brought about a new round of vertigo. Her head was buzzing pleasantly and her clothing was reduced to some camis and her sweat pants. There was a pile of hoodies and sweaters and other various sorts of clothing lying next to her, proof of just how many times she had lost to Tsume. All Tsume had taken off were his shoes.

"Dish game ish toooo shlow for me," drawled Blue drunkenly. Empty beer bottles were scattered around her as she laughed out loud to the clear night sky above her. "Speed it up, please!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsume warily. Clearly she was not used to drinking.

"Hows about we drink AND shtrip everytime we lost!" she cried out happily.

"You're losing your mind. I think you've had enough to drink now," said Tsume, settling down with another bottle of beer. Clearly his tolerance for alcohol was much higher than Blue's. Blue flopped onto the ground, disappointed. She grabbed another bottle of beer and popped it open. She had just taken two mouthfuls when Tsume yanked it away from her.

"Give it BACK!" she cried, grabbing fistfuls of air while she was trying to "take it back" from him.

"No," he replied simply.

"Fine then," she replied sweetly, lunging forward and grabbing Tsume's own bottle away from him. She put it to her mouth and continued to gulp down beer. She had forgotten just how much she hated beer. All she cared about was continuing the pleasant buzzing in her head and alcohol seemed to do the trick. Now it was Tsume's turn to get his beer back. "Just drink da one you shtole from moi!"

"No," growled Tsume, leaping after her as she ran around the balcony, knocking over empty beer bottles. He managed to knock her down, pinning her wrists to the floor. The beer trickled out of the bottle and onto the balcony as she lay on the ground. "Now look what you did."

"W-what are you shaying? YOU knocked me down and I fell, oops," she giggled.

"What's wrong with you?" said Tsume in a disgusted tone. He released her wrists and rolled over so that he sat on the ground next to where she lay. Blue sat up suddenly and grabbed another bottle of beer. She shook it vigorously and popped open the cap. Beer fizzed everywhere. Tsume got a good face full of beer as Blue directed a steady stream of beer at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Tsume furiously as he leapt away from her. Blue was laughing her head off, rolling around on the soaked balcony. Tsume was about to slap some sense into her as she sat up and looked at him, laughing. Her eyes sparkled in a way that he has never seen before and again, he felt drawn to her. Suddenly, all the beer in his hair and on his clothes seemed to mean little to him as he grabbed another bottle and sprayed it all over her. She gave a little shriek and tried to shield her face from the beer.

"Get away from me!" Blue laughed and pounced onto Tsume, knocking them both over. Suddenly, it was a battle for dominance and beer as they both sprayed one another constantly. Blue was slipping all over the drenched balcony, trying to escape the unrelenting stream of beer that Tsume was sending her way.

"Stop wasting all the beer!" she shrieked. "I still want some more!" The air wooshed out of her lungs as Tsume pinned her down for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. His lips pressed against hers and he forced open her mouth. Warm beer rushed into her mouth as he emptied the beer that was once in his mouth into hers. Blue spluttered and coughed as the unsuspecting beer rushed down the wrong pipe. She sat up and laughed, too drunk to care about what he just did. "My clothes feel so gwross," complained Blue, tugging on the wet, sticky fabric of her sweats and camis.

"I can help you out of that," teased Tsume.

"Not if I get it off first!" screamed Blue, squirming away from him, trying to take off her camis.

"Come back here," growled Tsume, crawling after her, slipping a bit on the wet floor of the balcony. He felt giddy as he wrapped an arm around her waist and took her down. Blue scrabbled with the fabric of her cami as Tsume hooked a finger at the bottom of it and yanked it up over her head. This continued until Blue was only clad in her bra and sweats.

"Ish not fair," she murmured, fingering Tsume's hair.

"What's not fair?" asked Tsume, feeling the alcohol getting to him slightly.

"Why do you shtill have all your clothes?" grumbled Blue, frowning slightly. Tsume bent over and pulled off his shirt so that he was naked waist up.

"Happy?" he asked. Blue surveyed him up and down drunkenly.

"Maybeee…" she teased. "But I'm still very sticky."

The couple moved their party back indoors and fell onto the bed. Tsume didn't care that they were making his bed sticky and _dirty. _All her cared was the fact that Blue was in his room and that they were alone on his bed. Off came his pants. Off came her pants. Blue shivered as cool air struck her bare legs. She was lying on the bed of a stranger only in her skivvies. She has never done this before. Blue was a good girl. Still a virgin, in fact. She wasn't sure if she wanted to lose her virginity quite so quickly. Blue leapt up and ran around the room.

"No, no, no!" she said, dizziness overtaking her as her laps around the room took a toll on her along with the alcohol.

"What?" said a frustrated Tsume. "What is wrong with you!?"

"No!" cried Blue before passing out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Light filtered in and Blue cracked open her eyes. She sat up groggily and groaned loudly as vertigo rushed to her head. Her skull was throbbing and felt like it was about to split open. She fell back onto her pillow and shielded her eyes from the light. What _happened _and why did she feel like crap? She rolled over slowly, hoping that more sleep would help her feel better and felt warm breath on her bare back? Wait. Why was there someone with her in the room and why was her back naked? Did Marcus sneak back into her room?

Blue sat up suddenly as an arm snaked around her wrist. She whipped around, not caring how that action just made her head spin sickeningly. She was just about naked. She was in bed. With Tsume.

"TSUME!" shrieked Blue, shoving him off the bed and yanking the blankets up to her chin, attempting to cover up her body. His body thudded to the ground and he yelled out in surprise and pain.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long pause in which I didn't update. SORRY SORRY SORRY! ******

**School has just been so hard for me and I'm so busy now that I'm getting older and stuff. I'll try to update as much as I can! **

**Reviews would help give me motivation too! ;)**

***hint hint***


End file.
